


Home(coming)

by floralhearts



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 22:50:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20016079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/floralhearts/pseuds/floralhearts
Summary: The day after homecoming, Flash comes to school with a black eye.





	Home(coming)

**Author's Note:**

> hi y’all :’)) this is just a tiny drabble i wrote in a couple minutes, but i had to write it out,, it’s been in my head for Months

The day after homecoming, Flash comes to school with a black eye.

His lip is split as well and there’s a cut just below his other eye. 

Peter’s in worse shape, but he’s rather sure Flash wasn’t out late at night battling a supervillain. 

The Thompson boy is quiet. The Decathlon meeting is long and he’s silent for the entirety, something none of them had ever witnessed. 

If Flash notices the glances everyone’s throwing his way, he doesn’t show it.

Peter can’t help but wonder what happened. Last time he had seen Flash, the boy was fine. 

Eugene’s phone lights up, vibrating quietly. He flinches, whole body tense. Peter catches a glimpse of the contact name. Father.

Flash doesn’t excuse himself, simply walks out without a word. Mr. Harrington doesn’t comment. 

Peter can’t help but follow.

He doesn’t have to follow Eugene into the bathroom, no. He can hear just fine from outside. 

There’s a muffled voice on the other end of the line and then;

“Sorry sir, I was in class.”

Peter frowns. 

“N-no sir, I told you last night, I don’t know what happened to the car.” 

Harrison Thompson must say something because Peter hears Flash’s breath hitch. He can practically feel the smaller boy’s quickened heartbeat. 

“I’m sorry sir.”

Peter hears a bitter laugh and then another cruelly uttered sentence.

Flash does not agree with whatever was just said.

“You put a hand on her and I kill you. I swear to god I will beat the fucking shit out of you if you so much as look at her.”

Peter’s eyes widen.

“I don’t give a _shit_ what you do to me. Break more bones, bruise more ribs. You want to give me another fucking black eye? Fine. But you touch a hair on Jesse’s head, and I will _kill_ you.” 

Peter feels his heart stop. The black eye is from his father. The split lip is from his father. Harrison Thompson did that to his son.

It seems like threatening whoever Harrison just threatened was the wrong move. Flash was no longer compliant and afraid, he was _angry_.

Harrison speaks loud enough for Peter to hear this time. 

“Well then you better be here to back up your words.” The man snarls. “It’s you or her.” 

“Me.” Flash says breathlessly. “ _Me._ ”

“That’s what I thought.”

The line disconnects and Flash lets out a small sob only a few seconds later. 

Peter takes a deep breath, and opens the door.

“Flash?” He calls quietly, “Are you okay?”

The Thompson boy pushes past him, wiping away his tears. “Fine.” 

“Wait!” Peter calls, throwing out a hand. “Where are you going!?”

“Home.”

He exits the school and Peter feels sick to his stomach.


End file.
